


boyfriends

by floralbomb



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NielWoon, i havent sleep for three days so um pls excuse me, its frustrating to write, late night dates, post disbandment, post wanna one, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralbomb/pseuds/floralbomb
Summary: he wanted him to be by his side again, forever.





	boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> nielwoonators are wilding especially during this month so i wanted to join!!!!! its a short word vomit and english is definitely not my first language hehe but pls enjoy<333

to say sungwoon never missed daniel was an understatement heck– taehyun and hojung (even yoonsan) was making fun of him for his useless, one-sided crush or specifically, love. 

 

he knows he's not alone. he confessed. _they_ confessed. he's just unsure if daniel still has the same feelings towards him, if all the confession they made the night they won Song Of The Year by Boomerang– was true and sincere. one thing for sure, he was sincere. he finds it funny, the fact that he still has feelings for daniel and how loyal he was– crazy, insane. after their concert ended (which was like two years ago whew), they barely talked or even texted. they haven't met for two years. as crazy as it sounds like, they never interacted in real life. sure, they'd mention each other's names, text each other and asking how they were doing but that didn't seem to cure how bad they miss each other.

> _“let's meet, i missed you. are you free?”_

so here he is. nervous? yea. money? check. weather? cold. hotel? trivago. tonight, he paired grey sweatpants and just, overly sized black hoodie. he knows daniel loves this kind of look on him. he _knows_ he looks good in literally anything. he walked further enough to see a familiar back, the back of his favourite person. as if it was some kind of black magic, the figure turned back and smiled. and of course sungwoon felt like he wants to shoot himself at the same time.

 

they've been walking, for approximately eighteen minutes. they did had a short conversation like _have you eaten yet?_ or _are you cold?_ but mostly it's just the silence filling the space between them. it's amazing to see how they can act so comfortable when they both know the silence is eating them. daniel thought he had enough so he played his part. "how have you been?"

 

"I don't know. i've been busy, exhausted– physically and mentally but mostly physically. what about you, nation's center?" he chuckled lightly. "just me being me i guess,"

 

"i missed you, hyung," they stopped walking. sungwoon looked at the bigger one, soft features displayed on his face– his ears dead red. "you think i dont?" 

 

he gestured to sit down on a nearby bench. "hyung, i really fucking missed you. you haven't changed at all since two years ago– almost three years ago, hyung. you're still so pretty," daniel's voice trailed off and silence. again. sungwoon's dumbfounded. he kinda expected that but not the compliment. see how ome compliment from the kang daniel can change a man? instead of talking about how bad he wants to kiss the younger, he shoots a question instead.

 

"what's our relationship?"

 

the air is tense. not where it's supposed to go but he wants to end it. he wants to know and makes a choice that night, right now but daniel is quiet. that don't sound so daniel. "we confessed years ago but are we together? are we dating? do you like or love me? i really want to commit but i still don't have answers. we did everything what lovers did and yet, i'm still afraid to say i love you in front of your face. was ther even an us to begin with," he stopped there but he continued, "what am i to you?" and surprisingly, without hesitation, daniel said,

 

"love, that's what you are. i want to date you and your questions was exactly what's stopping me. i see you more as a friend and i just thought it wasn't mutual–"

 

"we literally confessed that night danny," and silence again. it's so frustrating. "kiss me," he said, finally. "what?"

 

"i said kiss me, hyung," and so they did. daniel wasn't exactly how he imagined– he tasted like smoke but something sweet was overpowering it, whatever, he loves it. it's what they craved for, they waited forever for this. luckily it's 2 in the morning, so no one would actually see them. that's good because the kissing turned into a makeout session. daniel sucking onto sungwoon's plump, lower lips. the elder's hands wrapped perfectly behind his neck and his thigh sneaking into daniel's. after a minute or so, sungwoon pulled away. gasping for air.

 

daniel chuckled and rested his forehead on sungwoon's. their fingers interwined– not to mention how perfect they fit, sungwoon's tiny hands into daniel's. 

 

"i waited almost three years for that," sungwoon then rested his head into daniel's. "hey, it was worth it,"

 

"so boyfriends?

 

" _boyfriends,_ "

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kudos n comments while ure at it <3


End file.
